


Rust and Stardust

by BigG1999



Series: It's that heart of gold and stardust soul that make you beautiful ~ R. M. Broderick [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicide, Trans Lexa (The 100), Transgender Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Part 5 of series."And the rest is rust and Stardust" ~ Vlasminir NabokovDownfall of Lexa's shitty father
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: It's that heart of gold and stardust soul that make you beautiful ~ R. M. Broderick [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561378
Comments: 25
Kudos: 141





	Rust and Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers are tagged above, but I also just wanted to say, I refer to Lexa using they/them pronouns in the start instead of the she/her I normally do, and I also refer to her as Alexander's 'son', since this is more of an Alexander centered fic, and he doesn't see Lexa as a girl. So that might be a little triggering, so just a warning.  
> 

Alexander stands tall as he walks out of the courtroom, not allowing anybody to say he ran like a coward. 

He lost. He lost the battle he was sure he would win, thanks to his only child. He almost didn’t recognize his child, their appearance completely different from the last time he saw them. He left them on the floor of their office with a busted lip and a black eye, far from the worst injuries they’ve had before. 

Cutting them off had been easy. He’d almost forgotten about them, expecting to read about their body being found in a river, especially after he heard Clarke was marrying a woman. He never expected for that woman to be his son. 

Alexander steps into his car, he decided to drive himself today, as his phone rings. Answering it, his mood quickly turns even sourer. 

“I know how to use the good damn YouTube,” he spits, canceling the call and opening the app, searching his child’s new name.

A video posted twelve minutes ago is the only thing posted from the channel. He sits and watches the screen. 

It starts with a quote and music before it cuts to Clarke and Lexa, sitting on the floor. Lexa has a fat lip and a black eye, making the footage obviously mere days after Alexander cut them off. 

He watches as they talk about him. As Lexa tells stories, memories, about their past. As she breaks down crying and Clarke comforts her. 

The video changes quickly, small clips of Lexa’s voice changing, of Clarke praising her. Of Lexa getting a new job, where Clarke gets so excited she kisses her. A picture of Lexa and Clarke in dresses, obviously at a wedding. A small slideshow of Lexa’s body changes, her hair growing longer. 

A small video of Lexa with bandages around her chest as she grins at the camera, giving it a thumbs up. One where Lexa is happy, telling the camera she’s found a new job with paperwork and she loves it. A video of Lexa and Clarke, both dressed in dresses, wishing “Linctavia” a wonderful wedding. 

It changes to a beautiful building, a huge painting on display, obviously Lexa as some type of warrior, as Lexa gushes about her wife behind the camera. The video captures Lexa proposing to Clarke.

The screen flashes dark before Lexa and Clarke appear. They explain details of the case they’re working on, the very one Alexander just lost. Lexa appears on the screen, stating that this video will only go up they’ve won. 

_“If we won, and you’re seeing this, then it means love really does win. So here’s some from our second wedding. Or what as like to say, our real wedding.”_

_“We’ve always been real baby,” Clarke yells from off-screen, before tackling Lexa in a flurry of kisses, ruining the shoot as the camera falls._

The wedding is shown bits and pieces here and there before the video fades to black. 

Alexander growls, rage boiling inside of him as he pushes the video back a few seconds. His cold eyes zero in on somebody watching the marriage before he throws his phone to the ground, putting his car into drive and speeding away.

* * *

“Dana!” Alexander’s voice rings through the empty house, causing the woman to freeze in fear.

“Come here, you stupid fucking slut!” he yells, tearing through the house, going directly where he knows she is.

“Alexander?” she questions, coming out from the bedroom, eyes trained on the ground as she shrinks in on herself, attempting to appear even smaller than she is.

“Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” he questions, grabbing her smaller body and slamming it into the wall.

She cries out in pain, only to be thrown to the ground.

“You had contact with our child after I told you not to?” he questions, kicking her in the ribs.

“No!” she cries, “I never-”

A hand around her throat cuts off her words.

“I fucking saw you at their wedding!” he screams in her face, the grip on her neck tightening.

Dana’s eyes light up in realization as he lets go. She gulps in air as he straddles her, pinning her arms to her side. 

“Any last words, dear wife of mine?” he questions, eyes cold as he grins down at her.

Dana sucks in one last breath as she accepts her fate. 

“I love my daughter.”

* * *

Alexander takes another swig of the whiskey as he looks at the speedometer, reaching 100. 

“What a way to go,” he says, tossing the bottle out the open window with a laugh before he twists the steering wheel.

* * *

“I don’t understand,” Lexa says, “I’m sure I wasn’t left anything, even though he’s dead.”

“No, he had no next of kin, but your mother still had you named. Had even gone behind his back and got your new name on it,” the woman says, pushing the paper towards her.

Lexa blinks back her tears, taking a deep breath to keep the sob inside. 

“She also left a note in her will, to you. I’m sure she’d want to you read it. However, I’d like to go over the other stuff first, if that’s okay?” 

Lexa nods, looking to the ceiling to keep her tears away.

“You are now the owner of Woods Inc, and all of Alexander’s rental and other properties…” 

Lexa’s jaw drops as the woman keeps going. Clarke’s gentle hand on her knee brings her back. 

“Sorry, this is just a lot,” Lexa apologizes, “I thought I’d lost all of this a long time ago.”

The woman chuckles, “It seems things have a way of coming back to us.”

* * *

“Are you going to read it, baby?” Clarke questions as she wraps her arms around her wife from behind, looking over her shoulder at the folded up paper.

“I’m scared,” Lexa admits, leaning back into her wife’s soft curves.

“Want me to read it first, make sure it’s okay?” Clarke questions.

“Would you?”

“Of course baby,” Clarke presses a kiss to Lexa’s shoulder before taking the note, untangling from her wife as she opens it.

Lexa turns around, watching as Clarke reads. Within seconds she’s crying, a hand coming to cover her mouth to hold in the sobs as she continues reading. By the end, she’s sobbing, pushing the letter into Lexa’s hands. 

“Read it,” she mumbles.

Looking down, the first word brings a sob out of Lexa, tears falling. 

Clarke rushes to her, pulling her into bed and spooning her as she continues reading. Clarke holds her close, pressing kisses to her shoulder as the sobs get worse. 

Lexa feels the pain in her heart as she sobs, putting the letter down and turning into her wife’s embrace, burying her head into her neck.

“I know baby, I know,” Clarke whispers through her own tears as Lexa lets out sounds she’s never heard before, sounds of complete heartbreak.

“I never should’ve left her,” Lexa sobs.

Clarke’s heart breaks as she pulls her impossibly closer, shushing her and holding on tight.

* * *

_Lexa._

_It’s a beautiful name, my child. I suppose you know it’s the opposite of Axel. That might be the reason you chose it for all I know._

_Lexa, do you remember that night? When I found your black dress? I’m sure you do. I was so harsh with you. I’m sorry. I wish I would’ve been stronger. I should’ve told you to run away then. I should’ve run away when you were little. Taken you away from him. I will always regret that._

_I’m so proud of you, my Lexa. You got out from his grasp. I’m so thankful that Clarke made you find that strength. You are so strong, my child. You’ve always been so kind, even under him, you were always kind. Even when he tried to beat it out of you._

_I remember before your wedding, the first one, I came to you as you were getting ready. You tried to be cold, but you never mastered it, my love. I’m so glad you didn’t. I made you promise not to be like your father, but I knew I didn’t need to worry. I hugged you._

_I remember the way you pulled away when you realized I was in pain. The look on your face as you looked at me. You saw through all my lies and you pulled me into another hug. Oh, how I long for us to hug again, but if you’re reading this, it means that isn’t going to happen._

_You tried to invite me to that wedding, but I couldn’t bring myself to disobey your father to go to it._

_But I did this time._

_Your past assistant, Harper, she sent me an invite. She was kind to me there, wanted me to stay and see you, but I couldn’t bring myself to do that._

_I couldn’t bring myself to meet you because I couldn’t stand the idea of losing you._

_I’m sorry. I love you, my daughter._

**Author's Note:**

> My car is limping, Dolores Haze,  
> And the last long lap is the hardest,  
> And I shall be dumped where the weed decays,  
> And the rest is rust and stardust.  
> ~ Vlasminir Nabokov


End file.
